


Charlie Gets Genderbent

by bonniebarko



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Chinese Food, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dennis gets way too into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebarko/pseuds/bonniebarko
Summary: Dennis and Mac find out that Charlie got genderbent. Dennis proceeds to fuck him (her?). Mac joins in reluctantly.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Charlie Gets Genderbent

**Author's Note:**

> straight mac? gross

"There has to be a logical reason for this."

They were seated at the bar--Mac and Dennis--staring at Charlie before them, who was sitting awkwardly on the other side. "Things like this don't just happen," Dennis said incredulously, taking a sip of his beer and gesturing to Charlie. "And don't give me that religion bullshit. There is no divine reason to give Charlie a pussy." He shot a look across the counter. "Or, something else." His eyes traced down to his--her chest.

Charlie was a girl now, for some reason. Long brown hair, curled slightly around the edges although it was obviously uncombed, big green eyes that carried less baggage beneath them, and not a single hair across his--her (it was honestly getting hard to remember) jawline. He still appeared as if he was in her late twenties, with little to no wrinkles across his still sullen face. However, none of that mattered to Dennis, who was surprised that Charlie (Charlotte?) of all people would have those types of assets as a female.

"Then tell me Dennis. What do you think?" Mac said, honestly lost for words on the whole thing. It's not everyday that your best buddy since childhood gets genderbent, and although he wasn't getting as carried away as Dennis, he was still honestly surprised.

"Better yet, let's ask Charlie."

"He... She? Doesn't want to talk. His voice is all... girly now," Mac murmured through his sip of whiskey. "He sounds like, uh... Who was that girl you dated? In junior year."

"Melissa Symanski? No way. No way. Charlie?" He turned to him, setting his beer down on the table. When Charlie didn't look up, still slightly dazed from booze, he snapped his fingers. "Say something. Say something cute."

He bit his lip adamantly, clearly refusing, but with this strange look in his eye that he wanted to say something but couldn't quite place what to say. They were busy getting drunk in the afternoon, as Frank and Dee hadn't shown up for the past three days and the boys reasoned it'd be better to be a little tipsy during this whole ordeal. He finally sputtered, "I don't know what to say!"

"He's got Melissa Symanski written all over him."

Dennis interjected. "Okay, run me by this one last time. You just woke up as a girl."

"I've told you this a million times. I woke up with a weight on my chest, and I thought one of the cats sneaked in, 'cause you know they do that sometimes," he rambled, "So I tried to push it off but it wasn't a cat. And now I sound like this." He was wearing his--She was wearing her green army jacket and a dark grey undershirt, but it still couldn't conceal her rack, which Dennis was still glaring at unashamedly. "What do we do?"

"We can't rule out God just yet--"

"Mac, if you say that one more time I'm gonna castrate you, too," he said before throwing his head back and sipping from his bottle.

"We could just bring him to a doctor and ask to run some tests."

"Tests?! What kind of tests can you do on titties, Mac?"

Dennis raised his eyebrows. "I could give you one, free of charge." He could see Mac roll his eyes.

"This isn't the time for--"

He raised his hand to stop him before looking back at Charlie. "No, no, wait. We could always just run a few tests here. Make sure everything's, you know, up to code."

"Up to code?" Charlie repeated.

"You see, I am very acquainted with the female form. If we really want to get to the bottom of this debacle, we should make sure that you're tiny, pea-shaped brain," he laid a finger against Charlie's forehead, "Is inhabiting a healthy female body."

"So how do you suppose you're gonna do that, Dennis?" Mac asked, slight sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"How about this: You go grab some take-out--take my card," he pulled his debit out of his wallet and handed it to Mac, "And by the time you return I'll have gathered enough data to discern what's actually going on here, not that religious shit you keep bringing in here."

Now with Mac out of the way, Dennis could properly lead Charlie into the office. He was arguing and complaining the entire time, asking, "Why me? Like, why today? I had a good life, and now it's fucked. It's royally fucked."

Dennis honestly wasn't listening at all, to tell you the truth. He was still paying attention to the way Charlie moved and absolute absurdity of the entire situation. She had a thicker frame with feminine hips, and although it wasn't the type of bulimic blonde bitch he tended to fetishize, it still made that heat in his abdomen grow ever higher. He had a strict plan he wanted to follow, but there were a few ways this could go and he needed an exit plan for each one.

"Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure your--" What was the scientific term again? "Breasts are in order." He exhaled heavily, as if to say it was all part of procedure.

Charlie, although hesitant, dropped her army jacket to the floor and pulled the undershirt off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, because of course Charlie wouldn't think that far ahead, so her tits just awkwardly heaved and left her blushing as they were exposed to the cold air. She had a slight bit of pudge around her stomach, but not enough to really turn Dennis off, now that he thought about it. He was much more interested in what was above, and he needed to get his dirty hands on them.

"I'm impressed, Charlie." He sat down in the desk chair, spreading his legs and laying his hands in his lap. "You couldn't stun me as a guy, but as a girl I think you could maybe be a 5... a 6/10." He paused. "On a good day."

"So what do you want me here for? What could you do that a doctor couldn't?"

"Oh, Charlie. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... Come and sit over here." He leaned back in his chair.

"There's nowhere to sit."

He patted his lap.

"Why couldn't I have just gone with Mac?" She asked, hesitantly making her way over to Dennis. She was short before, but now she had to be at least 5'5. "You know he gets nervous at those Chinese restaurants. He thinks they're all making fun of him."

"They are making fun of him. It's Mac." He allowed Charlie to rest on his lap, her height almost allowing him to lay his head on top of hers. He could feel her heart beat and her chest rise, almost savoring that slight intimacy for resuming on his way. "I'm going to start feeling for all the integral parts."

"The... what?"

"Didn't you go to sixth grade health?"

"No. I was exempt 'cause I kept on puking."

Dennis chuckled, even though Charlie couldn't really tell what was funny. "Well, when a woman wants to make sure she doesn't have breast cancer, she feels her breasts for... abnormalities." He traced his rough fingers along the side of her chest, slightly grazing them with his fingertips. "Lumps, tenderness, that sort of thing." He was speaking calmly and orderly, which almost set Charlie on edge more. She could feel him tie her wrists back with a zip-tie or a wire or something she couldn't quite place. "Don't want you to squirm."

His fingers eventually made their way to the peaks of her tits, kneading them ever so slightly as he rolled her nipples with a circular motion. She was still in his lap, and although she had started to squirm, he held on tighter to her and she relaxed, slight moans escaping from her lips. They were almost whimpers, but she began to sink back into Dennis, watching as he felt up her honestly impressive rack that she somehow developed overnight. It was the most emasculating experience, and yet that only decompressed her further.

He soon drifted into rougher strokes, although he was still calm and collected as ever. Charlie almost expected him to start whistling, he was so focused on playing with her tits. She never knew she'd enjoy something like this, and she never knew she could enjoy something like this, but some odd twist in fate had cast a curse on her, and now she was practically putty in his hand. It made her blush a violent pink.

It got to the point where she was exhaling out breathy moans in that new feminine voice she hated so much. It felt so good, and that's when that strange, fuzzy, tingling sensation rushed from her crotch to her neck. That's also when she noticed Dennis dragging a set of fingers down to her crotch, letting her watch as he gently caressed the hood of it. Upon hitting her clit, she mewled hastily, almost trying to shut herself up as she watched him run his fingers through her labia. Two strong, rough digits curled up through her entrance while his other hand continued to lazily play with her tits.

"Do you like that?" he said low, feeling her nod before him. She'd now completely succumbed to his whim now, the overwhelming pleasure practically locking her in place. He sunk his fingers deeper, feeling against her G-spot roughly. She rolled her hips into him, desperate for friction. "You're so needy, wanting to cum on my hand. I barely even started."

Just as she was about to respond, Mac opened the door and dropped the take-out bag onto the floor, his eyes wide with surprise. Dennis didn't stop--If anything, he rolled his fingers rougher around her tits, causing her to stifle a moan. Mac's mouth remained firmly closed before he made eye-contact with Dennis. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Charlie seems to be liking it," he said, slowly pulling his fingers out from her cunt. "You should feel how wet she is."

"I'm not doing anything with her--Him. That's Charlie in there."

He held her breasts up with both of his hands. "Does this look like Charlie to you?"

"We should figure out a way to..." His voice trailed off as she slowly let her legs spread apart, a look of need in her eyes and a pair of Dennis' hands on her tits. She was absolutely in shambles, sweat leaking from every pore and moans practically spilling from her lips like spit. Whatever memory she had before was useless now, and this was what was left--pure, unfiltered horniness.

"I think she wants you to fuck her." He was slowing down with his fingers on her tits, allowing her breath to grow thick and paralyzing. "Fuck her nice and slow. Isn't that right?"

She nodded, her lips almost parting, her hands still stuck behind her back. She pressed her knees up to her chest, watching as Mac reluctantly unbuckled his belt and crossed over to the desk chair. It was 100% a female in front of him, with fat tits and a cunt begging to be fucked. That's what he concentrated on, besides Dennis' fingers rubbing along her nipples.

She felt his strong hands grab on tightly to her hipbones, pushing her legs aside as he slid his slightly erect cock between her lower lips, sinking from the tip to the base in a few seconds flat. That buzzing feeling persisted and she whined softly, watching as Mac slowly and hesitantly withdrew and thrusted his cock deep inside her. She realized he wasn't wearing a condom, but that need for protection melted from her mind with how good a warm dick felt inside her.

"She's tight as fuck," he groaned, balancing one hand on Dennis' shoulder.

"She's technically a virgin," he said sickeningly sweet, his head tilted down at the girl resting in his lap, getting fucked brainless and having her tits played with. The thought that she was anyone else before fortunately left his mind. He had two tits in his rough hands and he just wanted to make her whimper. "I think she's gonna cum soon."

"I think I am, too," he said breathlessly, feeling her hips slowly rock against him. "Can I--?"

"Cum inside? Sure. Look at her. You think she cares?" She had a look of ecstasy upon her face--her eyelids were drooping and her mouth couldn't stay closed, it was constantly moaning. Dennis held her tighter as he ran his fingers over her clit gently, causing her to buck upwards. Mac came with a shout, not even attempting to pull out, sweat leaking down his forehead before he backed off from the desk chair. "Alright. Now it's daddy's turn."

"Don't call yourself that, man. It's gross."

"I'll call myself whatever I want," he said sternly, helping her turn around on his lap so she was facing him. Then, he unbuckled his pants beneath her and his erect cock sprang out between her legs. She, almost mechanically, sunk herself down, spearing herself on his dick without a word leaving her lips. "Usually I'm not the one to get the sloppy seconds," he paused, groaning, "But she's still tight as hell." He moved his hands to her hips, allowing them to roll against him.

"I'm done here, so..." Mac picked up the bag of take-out before leaving the office. He called from the main area, "I'll just help myself." Out in the bar, he pulled out his takeout container of lo mein and dug in, before hearing the front door open.

He glanced up only to see Charlie--male, original, unaltered Charlie--walking in with his hands in his pockets. They were quiet for a moment, staring at each other in complete silence as Mac slurped a noodle back into his mouth. "Why're staring at me like that?" He took a seat at the bar and helped himself to the takeout, examining the bag for its contents as Mac stared at him in confusion.

"But you were supposed to be--In..."

"Yeah I slept in. Couldn't really get the cat food to work last night. I'm pretty sure I have, like, a tolerance for it now or something." He snagged a pair of chopsticks and a container of lo mein that Mac had bought for Dennis. "I'm thinkin' of actually putting traps outside, but I don't wanna hurt the cats. I just wanna scare 'em. Like, you think if I buy a dog they won't come back? Like a big dog. Like a junkyard--"

"Okay, Charlie, stop for a sec." Mac rested his container down on the counter, the moans and obscene noises from the other room becoming progressively louder. Charlie seemed unfazed. "You've been home this whole time?"

"Yeah, sorry," he sneered, rolling his eyes. "You're not perfect either. I'm pretty sure you've come in late sometimes."

"Yeah," he said, his voice trailing off as he looked off to the back office. "So, uh, I'm pretty sure a prostitute just came in here and tricked us into having sex with her."

Charlie gingerly continued eating his noodles. "When? Like, now? Before I came in?"

"She was wearing your clothes and said she was you. But like, a girl."

"And, so, what? You believed it?" He voice trailed higher along the end.

He raised his hand. "I'll take one for the team--bad move. But I thought it was a work of God. Dennis thought it was some science-y shit. He's in the back office right now with her. I'm pretty sure he still thinks its you."

"Did you have sex with girl me?" Charlie asked, lowering his eyelids.

"Me? No. Ew. Who do you think I am?"

"So you've been out here listening to Dennis moan the whole time."

"Yes. I mean, no. No not like that."

"Let me meet this lady," he said suddenly, dropping his container and making his way to the back office. "Nobody impersonates me and has raunchy sex with my--" He opened the door wide, so he and Mac could appear in the doorway. Dennis and the girl's motions came to a sudden halt before he pushed her off onto the carpet.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Dennis asked, sudden fear across his face. He yanked up his pants and hurried past the girl on the floor, wiping off his hands on the side of the desk. "I thought--"

"Charlie's been home this whole time. That girl's just an imposter or something, man."

"So wait," Charlie asked, still covering his face from the beginning to keep the image of Dennis' dick out of his head, "A girl came to you for help, you thought she was me, so you proceeded to fuck her?" He enunciated the last two words. He removed his hand when Mac ushered him to do so. "So, what? Is that your twisted way of saying you'd have sex with me if I was a girl?"

He buckled his belt with one hand and pointed an accusing finger at Mac with the other. "Mac did it, too! And Mac did it first. If anything, the whole venture was his plan from the beginning."

"My plan? You felt her up and told me to get Chinese food--You know how much those places freak me out."

"So did the Charlie girl," Dennis' voice trailed as he looked down at the floor. She was gone. "Did you see where she went?"

Charlie and Mac glanced about. The shorter one shrugged, "She must've left when you guys were arguing."

"So how did she know Mac gets nervous at Chinese places? And how did she know our names?"

They were quiet for a moment.

Charlie asked again, "So would you have sex with me if I was a girl?"


End file.
